Island Bound
by Mel13
Summary: How will The Charmed Ones cope when their own flesh and blood are taken away from them? R
1. Default Chapter

I woke up with a start as someone was grabbing me firmly by the arm. I opened my eyes and saw a guard hovering over me, demanding me to stand up. I did. So did the rest of my family, or the kids of it. We always did what we were told because we knew what would happen if we didn't. We were moved two or three times in the last week. It was probably so my mom and aunts could not find us kids. I felt a cold little hand slip into mine as we walked down the cold and dark eery dirt trail. I looked down and saw my baby sister with tears in her eyes staring up back at me. I gave her a little smiled and squeazed her hand tight. I was one of the oldest Halliwell kids so as my responsibility was to keep the younger kids calm and safe. The guards who took us hostage finally found a destination they thought was safe and left us there. Us kids huddled into a group and tried to sleep. We were all hungry and probably dehydtrated. I don't know how much more we could take, espically Prue and Rylan who were the youngest of the group. As I fell into a restless sleep I wondered where the rest of my family was and how they were doing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper's eyes were bloodshot and could barley stay open as she looked in the Book of Shadows for the upteenth time, looking for something that could bring her baby girls back safe. Leo entered the attic then and gave a sad face. He to was worried about the girls but not as much as his wife was. He knew in his heart that everyone was just fine and they could fight this. Piper on the other hand believed that they weren't dead but almost at it. She demanded with tears running down her cheeks that Leo go check with the elders just to make sure that they weren't dead. Leo refused. He could not do that. That was about 4 days ago she asked that and still she was asking, getting the same respsonse. The adults in the Halliwell Manor were deeply concerned about Piper. She blocked herself from everyone and put every bit of enery into finding those girls.  
  
"Honey?" asked Leo quietly as he stepped into the attic but stayed a safe distance away.  
  
Piper didn't answer. She didn't even look up from the book. She did not want to talk to anyone afraid of the answer she might get. That her daughters were dead. She could not deal with that if they were. She tried so hard to keep that out of her mind but it was deeply hard knowing that here girls were away for a week and they could not do anything about it. They did not know where they were and couldn't even sense then since someone put a magical force around where they were keeping the second generation of The Charmed Ones  
  
"Honey are you okay?" asked Leo stepping closer to his wife. "Come to bed."  
  
Finally Piper looked up and stared at Leo for the longest time. She did not want to go to bed until her girls were in their own beds safely. "If only I knew"  
  
"What?" asked Leo for what Piper said came out as a whisper.  
  
"For only I knew!" Piper yelled shutting the book with a slam. "If only I knew that boat ride was just a trick for everything to go wrong. I can't do this anymore Leo! I don't want to be a Charmed One anymore if everytime a demon comes through that door that my own daughters, my own flesh and blood, are constantly in danger"  
  
"Their strong honey. You know that. They will get through this. We will find them, you just have to have faith" Leo said as he sat beside Piper and put a hand on her thigh.  
  
Surprisnly Piper didn't jerk away and rested her head on Leo's shoulder. She started crying. Silent tears rushed down her cheeks as the mourning parents sat there and wondered who did this to their precisous ones? Who would do such a thing? Finally after awhile Leo heard Piper breathing heavily and he knew that she fell asleep. He quietly picked her up and orbed into their bredroom where he layed his wife on the soft mattress.  
  
"We will find them Piper" Leo said softly. "I promise you that"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
150 hours and 5 minutes I said quietly to myself. 150 hours and 5 minutes we've been on this piece of crap island with hardly any food and no water to drink. I really do believe in a hell now since I've been in this place. This is hell actually. I don't think this could get any worse. Were going to die here. Our parents will be to late and will never find us. Okay get a grip Melinda they were coming. They are coming and we will vanquish these demon's sorry asses and send them to hell. I don't even know why they are keeping us here. We have no use to them. We can't even use our powers here which really sucks. My leg was getting numb but I didn't have the heart to move since my sister was sleeping peacefully for once on them. I heard a stirred coming from my left and looked over. My cousin was waking up.  
  
"Hey" I said softly as she came to and sat up.  
  
"Hey" Grace said as she looked around and smiled when she saw no one else was awake. "I was thinking that.."  
  
"No Grace no." I said firmly. "We can't run away then. They will catch us and then we will all get whipped again. Do you want Rylan to go through that again?"  
  
Gracie lowered her head and shook it. When she finally did look up she had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were filled with fear. "Their not coming Melinda are they?"  
  
I struggled to keep the tears inside me as I heard my cousin say those last words. I didn't even know my self. What was I suppose to tell her? That they were coming right now to get me so she should keep her hopes up. No I can't tell her that. "I don't Grace. I don't know"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe layed in her bed, warm in Cole's embrace. She was scared. She didn't know where her son was. She knew every second where her son was the day that he was born. She had no idea what she was going to do if they didn't find him soon. She didn't know what they were going to do with Piper. It was weird. Phoebe and Paige moved back into The Manor after the kids dissapreed into thin air. Sure they had their husbands but they felt safer in a place they knew was safe. Their home.  
  
"Phoebe go to sleep sweetheart" Cole mumbled in his sleep knowing that Phoebe was still awake. They were so close that Cole knew how Phoebe felt or what she was doing even if he was sleeping. It sometimes scared Phoebe other times it made her feel safe.  
  
"Cole were going to get him back right?" asked Phoebe in a low voice as she turned around in Cole's arms so she was facing him.  
  
Cole's eyes shot open and looked at Phoebe. He could see the sadness in her eyes and the dark bags that hovered under her eyes. She looked so old and fragile at that moment. Both Cole and Phoebe knew that Cole did not have an answer for his wife. Cole knew what she really wanted. She wanted to be held and felt safe. Cole smiled sadly and kissed her forhead. He then pulled her closer to him and rocked her gently, letting Phoebe sob into his chest until she fell into a restless slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paige sat at the kitchen table running her fingers along the carvings of the beautiful antique. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep for the past week unless her husband forced her to lay down and get some rest. Paige blamed herself for her daughters dissapreance. She had no idea where they went, although she had given them permissioin to go on that boat ride. She put her head in her arms and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep but at that time she was way over tired and her body didn't allow her any sleep.  
  
"Honey?" asked Paige's husband Luke came into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.  
  
Paige looked up and saw her husband there. She could barley look at him since her girls looked so much like their father it was ubeliebaly. If she looked at Luke she could see her daughters and she could burst into tears for the 10th time just that day.  
  
"You get some sleep" Paige said hoarsely as she choked back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Luke shook his head. He wasn't going back to bed unless his wife was with him. He hated seeing her like this. This was one of the first times that he had seen his wife like this and he hated it. He hated it so much he could hardly be around her without feeling guilty even though knowing that it wasn't his fault. "I'm not going to bed without knowing that you are by my side" Luke said firmly. "Now come on"  
  
Paige sighed and stood up. She couldn't protest when he got like this. She was almost at Luke when she collapsed from not having any sleep. Luke was not alarmed. He just picked her up and went into their bedroom. He layed her down on the bed and smoothed some hair away. He noticed then that she was crying. He shook his head. He wanted to scream and demand that his girls were brought here this instant. Of course that wasn't possible and he knew it. All he could do was help out and pray that they were all okay safely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well what do ya think? This one of my first that I have actually put a lot of "thinking" into lol. Well reviews please. My next chapter will be a week before. How they got onto the island etc. 


	2. 1 week before

I sat at my bed tears streaming down my face. I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked so horrible, with my blood shot eyes and tears pouring down my cheeks. You might wonder why I'm having a melt down. Well me and my cousin Grace had this boat ride all figured out with our boyfriends and then my mom and aunts have to ruin it by saying that all my cousins have to come along. Yeah you might be thinking she's crying over this? Well this is a big deal for me and I got my mom's emotional side along with her stubbornness. I heard a knock on my door and completely ignored it. I had no intention of speaking of anyone right now.  
  
"Melinda open the door now!" ordered my mother as she stood at the other side.  
  
I sighed. I basically had no choice since my dad could easily orb into my room if she wanted him to. I slowly got up and walked towards my door. I opened it slowly and saw my mom standing there looking pretty mad, when she saw my face though she melted but only for a minute.  
  
"What was that back there Mel? That's something Prue would do!" my mom said trying so hard not to yell at me.  
  
I stared at the ground. I was not going to talk to her at all. I was still pretty mad and she was growing on my nerves pretty quickly.  
  
"You have a choice," Piper said through clenched teeth. "You either have your cousins and sister come with you and Grace on the boat ride or your not going at all"  
  
I couldn't believe it. Sometimes I just hate my sister. I have to share everything with her. She's mom and dads little angel. They wouldn't suspect her of doing anything wrong. I started there looking at my mom, my mouth open so much I thought my jaw was going to reach the floor. She gave me one last look to know that she meant business and walked out of my room. I wanted to scream. She always ruins my plans. When I finally think I could control my self I walked downstairs where I found Prue and my dad sitting they're playing some stupid board game.  
  
"Melinda come play with us!" Prue exclaimed as she laughed when she knocked dad's piece off of the board game using her telekinesis.  
  
I gave her a mean look and continued walking towards the kitchen. I heard my dad say something but I blocked them out of my mind right now. When I reached the kitchen I found my mom sitting at the table, looking at bills for P3.  
  
"Fine" I snapped as I grabbed a juice box out of the fridge.  
  
My mom put a fake smile on her face and tried to look happy. Of course she was happy that everyone was going, but wasn't the way I spoke to her. "That's great Melinda. Thank you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so glad I let my sister and cousins come even though they would kind of get in the way. You should've seen them. They were all excited jumping all around. My sister and our cousin Rylan were jumping up and down and screeching. My cousin CJ, well short for Cole Jr. was imitating them but you could tell that he was pretty excited to. I looked over at Grace and we exchanged a look as we thought of the fact that we were bringing them with us. We had smiles on our face though when two cars pulled up beside the manor. Since there was so many people the boys agreed to take both of their cars.  
  
"Jay hi!" I exclaimed as my boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a soft peck on the lips. I smiled at him as he pulled away slightly so we could walk up to the manor. My parents and my aunts were waiting there to give the boys the third degree, while they were doing that me and Grace took the kids aside and told them the basic rules.  
  
"No telling the moms if were drinking or smoking on the boat. Most definitely though, no using magic!" I said as I looked at each of the kids to make sure they all understood.  
  
"What about just a little magic?" asked Rylan softly.  
  
"Ry no magic!" exclaimed Grace to her sister.  
  
They all nodded in an agreement after awhile and we were pretty sure that we could survive the boat ride just fine. Just then I felt arms go around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. The younger kids started giggling.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Jay as he put his hand into mine.  
  
"Yup" I said as I held my hand out to Prue. It was my responsible as a big sister to watch over her everywhere, and to make sure that she wasn't feeling left out.  
  
"Rylan and CJ will come with me" Gracie said trying to stifle her giggles as her boyfriend, Kayden, was tickling at her sides.  
  
"Alright then see ya there" I said and started walking towards the car. I stopped short though when I got a funny feeling about something. I turned around to see Grace feeling the same thing.  
  
"Melinda come on" Prue whined as she pulled on my hand.  
  
"You okay?" asked Jay as he whispered into my ear.  
  
I nodded. "Can you get Prue ready for me, I'll be back in a minute?"  
  
I didn't even give him a chance to answer as I ran across the lawn and pulled Grace away from Kayden, who were also helping the kids get ready for the half an hour ride to the dock.  
  
"I feel weird to" Grace said after I told her how I was feeling. We both looked at each other, like we were reading each other's minds. We hugged and gave each other reassuring hugs. Nothing was wrong. I ran back to the car and got in, buckling my self in. Jay looked at me and I smiled reassuring him that everything was okay. He smiled and pulled out onto the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt the salty air against my neck as I stood hover over the side of the boat, glancing out at the last piece of land that I could see. Prue was ride beside me, like she was in a trance to was looking towards land.  
  
"Its okay Prue will be back soon" I said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Yup I know" Prue said as she stepped away from the dock. She ran away when she found Rylan and CJ playing with a spare rope they found.  
  
I smiled and noticed to myself that I haven't seen Kayden or Jay since we sailed out. I looked around. I saw the kids laughing hysterically as CJ was doing a crazy trick on the rope. I looked to my left and saw Grace sitting down on a lawn chair reading a book. I frowned. Where were they? I then noticed a wisp of clothing go around the corner. I walked slowly to the ground and stopped myself when I found an open door. Inside I heard voices.  
  
"Where are we going to do it?" asked Jay.  
  
"Pretty soon Jay just be patient. We almost have them where we want them" I heard Kayden say.  
  
I bit my lip as a worried expression came over my face. I walked back to the main part of the boat and immediately Grace knew something was wrong. She ran to me and put her arms around my shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay hun?" she asked as she led me over to the one of the lawn chairs.  
  
I shook my head. This was not supposed to happen. It was suppose to be perfect. "I think the boys are up to something"  
  
Grace looked at me as if I had smoke coming out of my ears. "That's crazy, but hey where are the boys?"  
  
I sighed. "I noticed that they were gone so I went looking for them and I found them in a room talking. Kayden said something about having us where they wanted them or something like that"  
  
Grace's face turned a pale as she leaned back. I could almost see the wheels inside of her head spinning. "I'll go check okay? Okay"  
  
Before I could protest though she was already walking towards the end of the boat. There was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. I leaned back at watched the kids for a while when I noticed that Grace was gone for a to long of time. I quickly got up and ran back where that room was. The scene I saw next I would never forget. I saw Grace passed out on the floor with Jay and Kayden surrounding her. It wasn't the boy's bodies though. They had green slimy and very muscular bodies and I bet they sensed me because they turned their attention from Grace and before I could run they grabbed me and put a cloth to my mouth. I tried so hard not to breathe in but pretty soon I had to and then the world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? Should I continue from here or from the first chapter? 


End file.
